Un rêve devenu réalité
by silverluna13
Summary: Une jeune fille fait des rêves étranges d'une autre planète et rencontre l'un des personnages de ses rêves. Qui est-il et surtout qui est-elle en réalité ?


_**Un rêve devenu réalité**_

_Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre étrange_

_**POV Marie (Louve)**_

Aujourd'hui 16 mars 2009, j'ai fait un étrange rêve :

_« J'étais dans un endroit où il y avait deux soleils. C'est bizarre ! Là-bas, il y avait la guerre, j'étais avec un homme, le mien. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais j'en ai la certitude. Il me demanda de rester sur Gallifrey, c'était le nom de la planète où se passa mon rêve, mais je ne voulus pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je sais que la fin du règne des Seigneurs du Temps était arrivée. Il me regarda, l'air soucieux, je crois qu'il se doute que j'avais vu quelque chose dans le Voïd. Il me caressa la joue en souriant, on dirait un souvenir, il me demanda si j'avais vu quelque chose dans les Lignes du Temps. Je lui répondis avec un air grave que oui mais qu'il savait que je ne pouvais rien dire sans changer l'Histoire. Je pensais que c'était le fardeau du « Bad Wolf », je ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie. Il me demanda de nouveau de rester ici, en sécurité pendant qu'l fait son devoir. Il me laissa et commença à partir. Je l'avais déjà perdu une fois à cause du Conseil, celui-là même qui m'avait enlevé Stella, notre fille. Je ne voulais plus le perdre quoi qu'il arrive. Je contactai Isabella, ma compagne de voyage, qui était enceinte de mon meilleur ami qui était également un Seigneur du Temps. Elle devait venir avec nous, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon homme me regarda, l'air inquiet, il voulut dire quelque chose mais je l'arrêtai en embrassant. Je lui expliquerais plus tard. Je pris leurs mains, celle de Theta, c'est le nom de mon homme et celle d'Isabella. Nous nous dirigeons vers nos Tardis, c'es nos vaisseaux. La mienne ressemblait la cabine de police noire alors que celle de Theta avait l'air d'une cabine de police bleue. Et … »._

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel. Je me retournai pour voir l'heure qu'il était : 6 heures. Je décidai de me lever, m'habillai d'un pull rouge et d'un jean bleu. Je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec encore ce rêve dans la tête.

- Est-ce que tu as, Marie ? demanda ma mère Isabelle.

- Ce n'est rien.

Je m'allai prendre mon bus pour aller le lycée. Pendant le trajet qui m'amena en cours, j'y pense. Habituellement, je ne me rappelle pas des rêves que je fais, mais celui-ci est différent.

En arrivant, j'aperçois un nouveau pion que je ne connais pas. D'accord, ça ne fait que sept mois que je suis dans ce lycée mais quand même, je connais les surveillants de vue et celui-là, je ne le connais pas. En plus, il était habillé d'une façon particulière, je m'explique : il avait d'un manteau beige, d'un costume bleu et surtout d'une paire de Converses _**ROUGES**_. Drôle de mélange mais qu'il lui allait bien. Je le décris physiquement : il avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux profonds couleur chocolat. Je ressens la même chose que pendant mon rêve. _**ARRÊTE DE FANTASMER SUR LUI, MARIE**_ c'est moi. Donc, il était en pleine discussion avec Gilbert, un autre surveillant. Ici, on a tendance à appeler les pions par leurs prénoms.

Les filles de ma classe ne parlèrent que de lui, elles se comportèrent comme une classe de seconde, je suis en première année de BTS Assistant de Gestion PME-PMI. Les deux premières heures de la matinée se passèrent relativement bien. A la récréation, il eut beaucoup de monde, comme d'habitude. Mais une bousculade commença, je fus poussé et commençai à tomber quand je sentis que quelqu'un m'avait rattrapée. Je levai la tête et vis le nouveau pion, j'avais atterri dans ses bras. _**LA HONTE !**_Mais, étrangement, je ne voulais pas partir ainsi je restai quelques instants. J'avais la même sensation que dans mon rêve et ce matin, une impression de déjà-vu. Je repris mes esprits et me relevai.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en rougissant.

- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle, me répondit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle John Smith. Et vous ?

- Marie-Odette Dos Santos ou Marie. A cet instant, la cloche sonna, elle marqua la fin de la récréation. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je courus aller en cours.

_**POV Docteur (John)**_

J'étais trempé dans le Tardis, vide après le départ de mes compagnons : Sarah-Jane, Rose, Jack, Martha et Donna. Je venais de la ramener chez elle, j'ai dû lui faire oublier tout pour lui sauver la vie : le Tardis, nos voyages et moi. Pourquoi il faut que je reste seul ? Ma vieille amie émit quelques bruits pour me signifier qu'elle était là, je caressai la console.

- Je le sais bien, mais il me faut une présence physique. Emmènes-moi quelque part, il faut que je me change la tête ainsi que mes vêtements.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, en revenant, une alarme retendit. Je me précipitai vers l'écran de contrôle où il avait d'inscrit :

_**FORTE CONCENTRATION D'ENERGIE HUON**_

J'étais surpris, ce genre d'alarme ne retendit pas. Je demandai sa localisation au vaisseau. Un autre message apparut :

_**Terre, 2009, France, Deuil-la-Barre**_

Comment se fait-il ? Il y a bien une Faille mais elle n'est pas en activité. Piqué par ma curiosité, je décidai d'aller voir, cela me changera. Je programmai le vaisseau pour y aller mais elle décida de dévier sa route. Quelques instants plus tard, le Tardis s'immobilisa et je consultai l'écran pour avoir la destination finale :

_**Terre, 2009, France, Argenteuil**_

Pourquoi là-bas ? Je pris mon manteau qui était pendu à la rambarde ainsi que mon Détecteur Huon. Je sortis, j'avais atterri dans une ruelle déserte où je mis le Détecteur en route. Il m'indiqua la direction Est que je suivis pour arriver devant une grille d'un établissement scolaire au vue du panneau qui était là :

_**Lycée Romain Rolland**_

Pour plus de sécurité et de discrétion, je rangeai l'appareil dans l'une de mes poches. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, j'aperçus un homme que j'abordai.

- Bonjour, je suis John Smith, dis-je en montant mon papier psychique.

- Bonjour, je suis monsieur Sanchez. Vous tombez bien, monsieur Smith, nous aurions besoin d'un surveillant car celui qui devait venir est blessé. Acceptez-vous de le remplacer ? Je réfléchis un instant, si je voulais savoir pourquoi le vaisseau m'a amené ici et non au lieu de la forte concentration d'énergie. Il fallait enquêter.

- Oui. Quand est-ce que je commence ?

- Demain à 8h30. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, monsieur Smith.

- A vous aussi, monsieur Sanchez. Je fis le chemin en sens inverse et rentrai dans le vaisseau. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Une suite de bip me donna une réponse. Je vais le découvrir bientôt !

Le lendemain matin, j'étais en train de courir pour ne pas être en retard. J'arrivais dans le bureau des pions.

- Bonjour, dis-je en souriant.

- Bonjour, je suis Gilbert. Et vous ?

- John. On m'expliqua le fonctionnement du lycée.

A 10 heures et demie, une cloche retentie, cela annonça le début de la récréation. J'accompagnai Gilbert qui surveillait le couloir. Il y a du monde, je tournai la tête et j'aperçus une jeune fille qui perdit l'équilibre. Je mis à courir pour l'aider, mais j'arrivai à la rattraper dans des bras.

A son contact, une énergie comparable à celle de Rose en devenant « Bad Wolf ». Je paniquai intérieurement. Comment se fait-il qu'elle dégage autant d'énergie sans se consumer ? Au bout de quelques instants, trop de courts à mon goût, mais qu'est-ce que je dis là, la jeune fille se releva en s'excusant.

Je lui souris en lui disant que ce n'est rien, je me disais en la regardant que je revoyais Louve. Je chassai cette idée de la tête, c'était du passé. Je me présentai et elle en fit de même : Marie, elle s'excusa encore une fois. La cloche sonna à ce moment, elle disait qu'elle devait y aller et partit en courant.

Je croyais que c'est elle qui dégagea l'énergie détectée par le Tardis, il fallait que j'en sache plus sur elle. Je me renseignai et appris qu'elle était en 1er année de BTS. Je piratai le système informatique grâce à mon tournevis sonique et imprimai son emploi du temps. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, un Seigneur du Temps ? Marie me faisait me comporter comme un humain.


End file.
